What Wine Leads To
by Sevi Snape
Summary: ReWritten What happens when a desperate Severus Snape visits an old pupil?


Sorry about his but there is a point of view change half way through, there is a reason. Hermione loses all rational though halfway through and it's written from a third person POV.

The song is 'All by myself' don't know who its by though.

**What Wine Leads To**

****

**When I was young  **

**I never needed anyone  **

I remember when I didn't care that on a Saturday night I was sat at home on the couch with a bottle of wine and a book. Now it seems depressing that I am. I mean I know 27 isn't that old but come on, I'm nearly 30 and I should be out enjoying myself. 

I pour myself yet another glass of wine to find only a dribble in the bottom. 

"Well bang goes another reason for living." I say to myself dejectedly, getting up to take the empty bottle to my small kitchen and get another bottle form the wine rack. 

I had only had a half a bottle left of the other stuff, so another bottle is not being greedy, I tell myself, plus I won't drink it all. 

I stare at the wine rack considering the two bottles left in it. Albarino or Shiraz? What a decision to make? White or red?

Well I haven't had Albarino for a long time not since…

**And making love was just for fun  **

_"Hermione your gorgeous." Ron says as he kisses me._

_I giggle coyly I little worse or better for the wine._

_"You really are." He says again picking up a glass of the Albarino wine and holding the glass to my lips. He tips it into my mouth, I little over enthusiastically and it spills on my bare skin._

_"Oops!" he says with mock apologizing and lowers his head to the drops of wine that are running down my skin and licks them up._

_I shudder at the sight and sensation of it.  But when it was all lapped up he continued licking down my body, past my navel… _

**Those days are gone  **

Maybe I'll have Albarino tonight then. I think smiling to myself and my hand reaches for the bottle. Before I can pick it up the phone rings.

Just my luck I think as I go to answer it. 

"Hello?" I ask as the receiver reaches my ear.

"Hello dear it's your mother. You know the woman who gave birth to you?" I roll my ears eyes.

"Yes mum I know, Sunday for tea I will be there I haven't forgotten you." I say knowing she is trying to make me go on a guilt trip. 

"Good dear well I better go, I have probably interrupted your reading or something." She says disdainfully, as if reading is a sin but have wild sex with a promising new man isn't. 

There is a click at the end of the line signaling that my, oh so darling mother has left me to my own devices. 

I look at the mantle piece as I put the phone down. The pictures of Harry and Ron are laughing.

**Livin****' alone  **

**I think of all the friends I've known  **

"Oh shut you two!" I say jokingly to the pictures, "I know your mother is the same Ron, and Harry you probably are having wild sex with a new man right now anyway!" 

I smile and go to leave the room and get the wine when I think I haven't rung Harry or the Weasly's for a long time. 

Immediately I pick the phone up again and dial the familiar number of Harry's flat. It rings for a while then the answer machine switches on, ' hi its Harry's answer machine here, as you have guessed Harry is not here, leave a message with the mirror cos I can't be arsed.' And then a beep. 

I don't leave a message; I just put the phone down. 

Well Harry is probably at the Weasly's anyway. I mean they are best friends its practically his home. But the Weasly's don't have a phone. Too much magic in the house, it interferes with it. 

**When I dial the telephone  **

**Nobody's home  **

I pick the phone up again and dial a few more of my friends numbers, all to no avail. Lavenders answer machine and Parvati is never in anyway. 

Feeling alone and pathetic I flop down on the couch and try and read before giving up realizing I can't concentrate. 

"Some bloody companion you are!" I say as Crookshanks slinks into the room and leaps on to my knee. 

"Been out catching mice have you?" I ask as he yawns and licks his lips. "Or have you been to see a lady friend?" I ask him. 

He just looks at me as if to say 'what do you expect?' 

"God even my cat is getting more than I am." I say wryly to myself.  "You know what?" I say half to myself, "I think I'll go and have a bath, and then I can relax."

I push a disgruntled Crookshanks off my knee and walking through my empty house to the bath room.

**All by myself  **

**Don't wanna be  **

**All by myself  **

**Anymore  **

I hate the house being so silent. It reminds me that I'm alone. No partner to look after me. Sadness sweeping over me again I turn the taps of the bath on and hot water issues forth. The steam is rising from the water as it slowly fills the bath. I pull my wand out of my pocket and point it into the bath. 

"Vesica." I say and a constant trickle of cinnamon and vanilla bath essence falls from the tip. 

As the bath is still running I pad into my own bed room and take a clip from my dressing table and clip my hair up so as not to get it wet. I take my silk kimono from the back of my door and lay it on the bed and I take off my cloths. I survey myself in the mirror. A bit flabby in the middle, but them who doesn't have at least one roll of fat on them somewhere? My hair is still slightly frizzy, not mane like as it was as a child, but its retained a certain frizzy ness to it. I hate my reflection and I can see why nobdy would want me, no wonder I'm alone. 

**Hard to be sure  **

**Sometimes I feel so insecure  **

Picking up the kimono I put it on as I walk back into the bathroom. I turn the taps off and got o step into the midst of the steaming water when I hear a call from the front room, signaling that someone has just arrived by floo powder. 

"Hello? Hermione? Miss Granger?" the voice calls.

Who the hell could that be? 

"What the hell do you think…" I start to say as I walk into the living room still trying to tame some of the more rebellious strands of my hair.

"Professor Snape!" I almost shriek stopping dead in my tracks as I see him in front of me. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"You curse a lot don't you Herm… Miss Granger?" he says not looking amused. 

"Excuse me? This is my house could you please explain what your doing here?" I repeat.

"I came here as a deputation. Unfortunately I am to complete several academic tasks due to my teaching obligations, I was there for forced to think seriously about hiring an assistant." He stopped and looked at me, his gaze dropping lower than my neck.

Self consciously I look down to see my kimono is beginning to slip and revealing more flesh than I would like.  

Severus caught himself his gaze shot back up to my face, although his cheeks had started to turn slightly pink and he moves his hands to wrap his robes round him, disguising a growing bulge in his trousers.

"I didn't erm, mere want a new student, I require someone with some sort of basic idea of what they are doing, so I am here to ask you this favour." He finished. 

"Oh well when you flatter me so, how can I say no." I say sarcastically, conscious of his gaze.

He looks slightly annoyed but before he can reply to my comment I interjected.

"Do you want to sit down?" I say pointing to the sofa. 

He sits obligingly.

"I'll be right back." I say and practically run to the bath room and pick up my wand, I cast a spell to keep the water hot before pocketing it returning to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, wine?" I ask remembering the hostess skills my dear mother instilled in me, with the words 'you won't get a nice man unless you're nice yourself.'

"No thank you…" he says.

"Are you sure I was about to open a bottle anyway. Go on, white or red?" I ask walking into the kitchen. "It's shiraz!" I call from the kitchen.

"Well if you're opening it anyway, yes red please." He calls from the sofa.

I smile to myself; he still manages to be polite even though he had just been embarrassed.  

I walk back into the living room with two glasses and the uncorked wine bottle. I pour the wine into the glasses and hand him one. 

"Now what were you so kindly asking?" I ask as sit on the other end of the sofa. 

"The position as potions assistant, I was offering it to you. It would involve some teaching as well." He says and takes a sip of wine.

"Sounds very…god," I say, "How much does it pay?" I say trying to sound professional, but I had never noticed the certain handsomeness about him. 

"Oh about 20 galleons a week." He says, nervously sipping his wine again. "Oh shit!" he says suddenly and I turn to see what induced the outcry.

He had knocked the glass and it had gone all over him and all over my couch. Quickly I picked up the tea towel on the table and started to mop up the wine on the front of his robes. 

I don't realize for a few moments that the place the wine fell, and the place I am dabbing is his crotch.

"I'm sorry," I say but don't move my hand.

Out faces are inches apart, I lean in and kiss him. The wine and smell of ginger and clary sage and nutmeg floating from him, making my head swim. I can taste whisky on his tongue. 

"Do you want a bath to wash it off?" I find myself saying before I can stop. 

Well there is no backing out now is there? I stand up and before he answers take his hand. Obligingly he follows me to the bath room with is full of steam and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. I wave my wand and the room lights up with about 10 candles around it. 

Without saying a word I turn and undress Severus. The buttons practically jumping open at my touch. Soon his was in nothing more than his underpants. I leave them and drop my own kimono and get in the tub. He looks at me for a minute with a look of total shock before dropping his underwear and climbs in behind me. 

"This is surreal." I say as I lie back onto his chest. 

He nods numbly, as if he too can't quite believe it. Then I feel his hands come from behind me and he pulls me closer to him. I can feel his erection rock hard in my back. His hands run down my front, sliding over the wet skin. 

"As nice as this is and although we have only just got in, there is very little I can do in a bath." Severus says, teasing one nipple between his thumb and finger. 

After that I lose all rational thought…

(Third person)

Clumsily they managed to get out of the bath and quickly dry themselves amidst searing kisses and close embraces. Slowly they made their way to Hermione's bedroom. They couldn't hurry as they didn't break their kisses leaning against nearly every wall en route. They finally get there and Severus shut the door. She ran her hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders, drawing him to her again, kissing him passionately. Severus picked her up and carried her to the bed. She gasped with delight as he kissed his way around her nipple, wiggling slightly her hips to create some friction between his erection and the most sensitive area of her body.

He pressed a finger to her slick folds, resulting in her hips being thrust strongly against his. She ran her hands over his chest. She ran one hand down to his erection and took hold of it. She didn't move her hand but her thumb moved very slowly up to the head.

Both were breathing heavily and unevenly, desperation to be fulfilled a priority. 

Then, before Severus knew what was happening, she had rolled him over on to his back and drawn the head of his cock into her mouth. He gasped for breath trying to replenish the oxygen in his blood, as most of it had flowed to the point were Hermione's mouth was teasing. She pressed her tongue into the slit at the very tip of him, and he growled and lurched, trying to thrust into her mouth. She pulled her head back slightly.

"Patience is a virtue." She said mocking him.

"Not right now it isn't." he growled gritting his teeth and clutching handfuls of bed sheets into balls in his fists.

She took his sac in her hand and slipped it between her fingers while at the same time letting her tongue circle the very tip of his cock.

She removed her mouth but let her finger and thumb grip the base of his erection and blew cool air on this his penis.

He cried out in frustration. His desire to make her come was too much. He had to taste her. Like an unrestrained beast he pounced on her and quickly buried his head between her legs, his tongue lapping up her juices and searching every crevice his tongue could reach. Soon she came hard and fast, her muscle clenching down on his tongue as more juices flowed forth. He couldn't take it any longer he just want to make her come a gain and again. 

He positioned himself at her entrance and she put her arms around his neck as thrust in to her hard and fast. She gasped; he was slightly larger than she was used to.

"Sorry," he whispered softly nuzzling her neck and letting her get used to the feeling of him. 

Soon she was moving beneath him. The friction she caused was delicious; he couldn't help but respond with his own thrusts. He couldn't take her fast and hard as he initially wanted to, this felt to good to end too soon. He found he cared about her too much to us her for his own pleasure. He wanted to take her to the highest heights of her passion and be right next to her when she floated down from them like an angel from heaven. 

Breathing almost in time with each other they made love. Soon Hermione felt her orgasm coming upon her again, building like a wave threatening to crash against the cliffs. 

"Oh god! Severus! Please!" was all she managed to choke.

He knew only too well what she wanted, it was a mutual desire. He quickened his thrusts a fraction and added more force to them soon he himself was begging not to release too soon, but her orgasmic contractions were too much for him and he lost all control. 

Both cried out at the same moment, reveling in the delights of their orgasms. 

They fell apart breathing deeply and wiping beads of sweat from their heads. Hermione felt her legs shaking and her thighs were wet. Severus leaned over and pulled her into a soft tender kiss before wrapping his arms around her and brings her into a close embrace. Neither said anything, no words were necessary. They just lay in the others embrace until the arms of Morpheus embraced them also. 

**A love so destined and obscure**

**Remains the cure…**


End file.
